Miniature switches for use on printed circuit boards and other applications requiring miniaturized switching constructions have been typically of the kind illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,966 issued Oct. 5, 1982, entitled "Slide Switch" and assigned to the same assignee as herein, that application being incorporated by reference. Another example of a DIP (dual in-line package) switch is Kotaka U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,504 entitled "Electrical Slide Switch with Self-Centering Flexible Contact" issued on May 30, 1978; Feaster U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,280 entitled "Miniature Switches" issued on Sept. 26, 1978; Feaster U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,867 entitled "Miniature Switches" issued Mar. 4, 1980; and Zdanys et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,760 entitled "Switch Assembly Having Slider Actuator Insulating Plate Inserted Between Normally Closed Contacts" issued Mar. 16, 1976 and assigned to the same assignee as herein. All of these patents illustrate various embodiments of DIP switches utilized for various circuit board applications. Any of these DIP switch packages will require a certain amount of area of a printed circuit board, and as the switch construction contains more switch contacts per unit volume, the DIP switch will require a larger portion of board space, in addition to the space occupied by the height of the DIP switch. What has not been available is a SIP (single in-line package) switch providing at least the same number of switch contacts per unit volume as DIP switches, and preferably more switch contacts per unit volume than DIP switches of similar height. Switch constructions similar to a SIP switch are illustrated by Kalous U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,951 issued Dec. 16, 1966; Hooper, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,555 issued Oct. 26, 1976; and Castaldo U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,112 issued Mar. 29, 1977. Although some of these patents describe small sized constructions suitable for use on a printed circuit board, none disclose a miniature SIP switch construction utilizing a free-floating, self-centering contactor element contained in a switch construction of similar unit volume.